


Home Sweet Home

by OrangeBlossoms



Series: FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: L'Arachel decides to do some home renovation.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sun
> 
> Title from the Earthbound track. Pollyanna (the version with lyrics) actually kinda works for L’Arachel. Some Modern AU domestic fluff for these two for a rarepair week. (It's technically July 30th where I am... I'll worry about the tumblr side of things tomorrow. Not sure if I'm going to bother with it.)

They are only there a month before L’Arachel decides it's time to paint the walls. She had mentioned it when they were evaluating apartments and Eirika had nodded as she had no issues with the general idea. It might have been more prudent to do it before all the boxes were unpacked and everything was in its rightful place. L’Arachel had no patience for that, excited over the prospect of an apartment warming party, which was really just an excuse to get everyone that can fit in their new home together now that she lives in Renais. So, they had a gathering and all the walls were white and the boxes they hadn't emptied were shoved in the front coat closet never to be heard from until the next move.

L’Arachel is not the kind of person who does things in moderation. When she gets an idea, she throws herself into it, sometimes bodily. The paint topic had come up during breakfast and L’Arachel is home over an hour later than normal having warned her ahead of time with a quick text. Eirika recognizes her steps in the stairwell and the jangle of L’Arachel’s keys as she moves to greet her at the door, undoing all the locks herself and opening it in time to see her smiling face on the other side. With a hug and a soft kiss as they stand on the welcome mat, Eirika can feel the spark of excitement in the way her hand touches her own and leads her to the table on the other side of the couch, smoothly sliding off her shoes in the process. 

She has her purse, work satchel, lunch bag and an armful of color swatches, a great deal more than they have walls in their one bedroom apartment. Eirika has to wonder if she took one of each as they are all spread out over their coffee table. She can't imagine they would paint any room the color of ‘Dark Magic’, a charcoal gray-black fusion.

“Who do you think gets to name the colors? Someone has to, after all. What a delightful idea,” she says, holding a creamy yellow called ‘Morning Blessings’ and Eirika speculates over whether or not her partner will be inclined to choose based on the name itself.

Eirika takes a moment to respond as she has been thinking over how to best move the furniture. Apparently the question is rhetorical as L’Arachel barrels forward, leaning over the table in concentration. Her thoughts race ahead, sometimes by leaps and bounds, when she is focused on a task.

“Yes, I think these will do splendidly,” she mutters, moving several samples around. She has begun sorting them in a pattern on the table that is as of yet indecipherable to Eirika, but she is content to take vicarious joy from her enthusiasm. 

A week later Eirika is sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, L’Arachel’s head in her lap. All the windows are open, a warm breeze drifting in to ruffle her bangs, the rest of her hair tied back. The kitchen is now a soft, sunny yellow.

“Just how I imagined it,” L’Arachel sighs before reaching up to touch her cheek, “Thank you for your repeated indulgence.”

She turns her face to kiss her palm, thinking over a response that won’t spur L’Arachel on to do something dramatic to further show her appreciation and settles on an observation. “Of course. I think it looks rather pleasant. Calming even.”

L’Arachel sits up and leans against her shoulder, admiring their work. “My thoughts exactly!”

There is still the matter of all the other rooms and the paint cans stacked by the front door, but it can wait for now.


End file.
